


Softbank

by DatWriterWannaBe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little bit of crime, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dick Pics, English Teacher Eren, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren doesn't know shit about Japan, F/F, F/M, M/M, Public Sex, Sexting, Slow Burn, Smut, Switching, Texting, Tokyo (City), Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yakuza, Yakuza boss Levi, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatWriterWannaBe/pseuds/DatWriterWannaBe
Summary: REWRITINGLost control of this fic, took some advice I shouldn't have and jumped it forward too quickly. I want you to burn slowly while you read this shit. Chapter 4 has been deleted and is now being rewritten. I hope to come back to you all soon. 2.14.19After doing zero research, Eren finds work in Tokyo as an English teacher (even though he can barely form a proper sentence.) When the loneliness finally creeps in and he resorts to texting the number of a guy he met, he's surprised to learn it's not the person he thought it was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> >> \- Incoming text 
> 
> << \- Outgoing text 
> 
> Enjoy ~

The numbers that were once written in bold were blurred over the paper I held in my hands. Was that a 7 or a 4? It was hard to tell, and super fucking frustrating considering how desperate I already was just to text this number. Eight weeks in a foreign city with no romantic or sexual connection will do that to a person. I'm not sure what was going through my mind when I decided to apply for jobs across the ocean, but I actually managed to find one.  
  
In Tokyo.  
  
With none of my friends.  
  
And a boner that could stab through marble.  
  
I met the guy in a bar in Roppongi while I was hoping I'd find a cute Japanese guy to take home, only to have some horse looking American motherfucker hit me up instead. While I was flattered, I wasn't interested. Not then at least.   
  
Now I was sitting on the edge of my bed and cursing myself for letting the guy's number go through the wash. Japanese washing machines cleaned with a vengeance and by the time I'd realized what I'd done, it was too late. The machine locked and wouldn't let me open the damn doors while it blasted water at my jeans and ruined my booty call's number.  
  
Was it really considered a booty call if I'd never called his booty before?  
  
Whatever.  
  
I tried my best to enter that number in properly, which was impressive with how difficult it had been to read, then typed in something I hoped would come off as somewhat charming before hitting send.  


 << So... is ur dick as big as a horse’s?

  
Maybe it was a bit much, but I wasn’t exactly one for coming off subtlety. Hopefully it would be just enough to reel in the stranger for one night. Which was all I needed, really. I was sure that when he would show up he’d find my pjs super sexy and be unable to restrain himself when I’d answer the door in my pink slippers.  
  
While I waited for a text back, I turned the TV on even though none of it ever made any sense to me. My Japanese was seriously lacking - the only things I’d managed to learn so far were ‘yes’, ‘no’, and ‘sorry.’ I pushed my lips together in a thin line while I watched and tried to understand the news.. Or something? They were discussing the weather and then began throwing hoops across the room and around each other’s heads.  
  
Eventually my phone did ding, pulling my attention from the TV and to the text I received.  
  


   
>> God no.

>> *Photo attachment*  
  
  


My jaw dropped without control. I can’t even begin to imagine the face I made from the fucking photo this guy sent me.

   
  
<< Did u just send me a picture of horse dick..???

<< I can't believe u looked up “horse dick” and sent me a photo of it.

<< I hope ur search history is all fucked now.

<< Unless u have horse dicks saved to ur cell like some kind of freak.  
  
  


>> I'm not the one texting strangers and asking how big their dick is.  
  
  


I scoffed at the text and rolled my eyes over-dramatically.

  
  
<< I'm Eren, we met in a bar last week, jackass.

  
  
>> That wasn’t me.

 

My eyes went wide, reading over the text again and again, hoping it wasn’t real. I just texted a complete stranger asking them about the size of their equipment… while comparing it to an animal’s dick. Keeping absolutely silent and pretending this never happened, I placed my phone face down onto my night stand and decided to call it an early night.

  
\------------------

  
The next morning, I checked my phone and thankfully saw no new messages from the poor person last night. Thanking fuck for my luck - I started getting ready for the day, starting with scrubbing my teeth far too hard and then throwing on any dress shirt that wasn’t completely wrinkled before running to my nearest train station.  
  
I could go into a lengthy and agonizing rant about my morning commute, but I’d prefer not to. It was basically what foreigners always imagine – a shit ton of people jammed into a train and trying not to breathe too deeply so the cart doesn't explode from the small amount of air that forced your rib-cage to widen just a little. At least people didn’t tend to stink like they did on the trains in America where one bad whiff could leave you gagging from the stench of some guy that insisted on standing directly beside you.  
  
After a few stops, I scrambled from the train and ran from the station. If I didn’t move quickly I’d start a damn traffic jam with commuters trying to get around me. I learned that the hard way my first week of work when I stopped to read something on my phone and a line of people halted directly behind me and waited for me to move while others passed along my sides. They were fucking efficient while I was the klutz that would cause a human car crash.  
  
The school I worked at was located in Shinjuku, which of course required me to use one of the most crowded stations in the entire world. I probably could have used a different station, but this was always the fastest option even despite the crowds. As I left the station behind and began my walk to the school, students rushed ahead of me, their funny long skirts wrapping around their knees awkwardly while they tried to beat the bell.   
  
Which they would.  
  
It wasn’t like they were ever late.  
  
It was an all girls school, which freaked me the fuck out when I first started working there. It was also one of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo, which made it another fucking mystery why I was ever hired in the first place. For a native English speaker, my English was pretty awful.  
  
Walking around a corner, the school came into view. The outside of the building was surrounded by teenage girls that giggled and blushed as I walked past, something about a male American teacher must’ve done something for them. It was hard to get used to - even if I were straight, having girls six years younger than me eye me up and down like I was one of those gross unicorn lollipops was disturbing.  
  
Armin, another non-native teacher, stood at the front entrance and smiled as I walked up the steps to greet him. Even though I’d only known him a few weeks, he was quickly becoming a great friend of mine. Either that or I had tape-wormed my way into his heart so hard that he couldn’t exactly ignore me anymore.  
  
At first he was the only one that would talk to me. The other teachers just glanced at me and moved along like it was nothing new - apparently it wasn't worth making friends with 'the American that will just leave'. ‘They’re just used to seeing a new English teacher every year.’ Armin explained on my second day. ‘Or every few months.’ Apparently I wasn’t the only one who decided a job in Japan would be a great idea before doing zero research.  
  
It was great having made a friend so quickly that could walk me through the intense world that was Tokyo. It was overwhelming at first, but having Armin by my side and take me to some of the best damn ramen places in the entire city was enough to make me actually enjoy my stay there. We typically got together every weekend, whether we were going out for drinks or he decided to take me shopping for new work clothes - I was having fun. More fun than I’d had in years back home.  
  
“Ohio!” Armin sang toward me with a wide smile as he tilted his head forward slightly in a very tiny bow.  
  
I brushed him off, shrugging in a way that I knew would push all his little buttons in just the right way. “Still don’t know what that means, Ar.”  
  
I walked past him, knowing he would follow me like he always did while we went into our classrooms. Most mornings I usually showed up early enough for us to enjoy a quick cup of coffee together before he had to run off to teach.  
  
“Eight weeks, Eren,” Armin replied, his intense blue eyes rolling with annoyance at my refusal to learn anything. “It’s been eight weeks.”  
  
“I know, I know,” I chuckled as we walked into my classroom and grabbed some mugs from one of my cupboards. Beside my desk, along the wall of windows, sat my coffee maker - which already had a fresh pot of coffee waiting for us. The students always set it up for me the day before, and they never missed a day. Fucking amazing. “Tell me one more time.”  
  
Armin’s eyes narrowed at me as I handed him a cup of coffee. No cream no sugar, black - just like his soul. “You said that yesterday.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“And the day before that.”  
  
Again, I chuckled, causing my hands to shake a bit while I poured a bunch of containers of cream into my cup. “Once more.” I grinned at the blonde before taking a sip of my drug. Oops, too sweet.  
  
“Good morning.” Armin said it slowly, like I couldn’t understand him.  
  
“Good morning!” I replied cheerfully.  
  
Armin huffed, shaking his head and doing an awful job of hiding his smile. “How was your night?”  
  
I should have prepared more for that question, Armin asked me the same thing every morning. My face erupted like a volcano, lava showed all over my damn cheeks and making me look like a guilty bastard. “Oh?” He stepped closer to me, his hair unmoving and reminding me of an ugly bowl cut, invading my personal space and not giving a single fuck. “Spill.”  
  
“Armin..” I tried to take a step back, only for me to hit the wall. Not sure how that happened.  
  
“Don’t ‘ _Armin_ ’ me.” His thin finger poked into my chest, somehow his coffee had vanished into thin air. “ _Tell_ _me_.”  
  
“I uhhh.. texted someone last night.”  
  
“The guy from the bar?!” Armin practically squealed; he was lucky we were still alone and none of our students had come into the room.  
  
“Yes.” I answered quickly before I twisted my lips at the incorrect answer, my eyes darted away from Armin as I thought my answer over before correcting myself. “Er, well, actually no.”  
  
Armin stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Explain.”  
  
I sighed, running my hand down my face to try and remove the blush that still blazed on my cheeks. “His number went through the wash-”  
  
“I told you to take it from your pockets as soon as you got home!!” With him it really was like I had packed my sister up and brought her to Japan with me, just to scold me.  
  
“I know.”  
  
Armin waved one of his hands to signal for me to keep going.  
  
It was better to just be honest with him than to even attempt any sort of a lie. “I put in the wrong number. Texted a stranger.” I clenched my jaw tightly, fighting away the cringe that filled me as I relived it. I wished I could just jump out the window without Armin diving after me. The guy would probably ask more questions as we rode in the ambulance to the emergency room together.  
  
“What’s so bad about that?” He asked with a single brow raised.  
  
“I sent..” I trailed off, looking away from those intense, deep blue lie detectors. “A pick up line. Kind of.”  
  
“Kind of?”  
  
I shrugged. “Kind of.”  
  
“Give me your phone.”  
  
As much as I would’ve liked to keep my phone in my pocket where it was safe, I knew Armin would find a way of getting to it. Once, he sent a student into my room to ask to use my phone to call her parents. The student then took it to Armin and he proceeded to install at _least_ twelve apps for learning Japanese. I still haven't figured out how to get them off my phone.  
  
Armin snatched the phone from my grip, not waiting for permission before he began tapping through it. The entire time I avoided watching him, deciding that my creamer with a dash of coffee was more interesting than watching Armin judge my stupid pickup line.  
  
“Eren.” Armin looked up from my phone, a frown on his face from reading the exchange. “You didn’t even say sorry.”  
  
“Seriously?” I’d gotten a million wrong texts before, people rarely apologized for it. They usually just kept asking for tit pics until I sent them a picture of some hairy ass from Google instead. “What would I even say? Sorry for asking about your cock!?”  
  
“Yes!” Armin barked back, shoving my phone into my chest. “Text them, text them now.”  
  
I pouted and grabbed my phone before it could fall to the floor. “I don't wanna.”  
  
Armin’s chest puffed out, anger swelling within him like a pissed off pigeon trying to scare off other birds from a piece of old bread. “Eren Phillip Jaeger, if you don't text them right now-”  
  
“Okay, okay!” I cut him off, glaring at him while I tapped over my phone to go into the messages. “Geez, ok, _mom_ ,” I huffed. “I never should have told you my middle name, especially if I’d known you’d use it against me like some kind of bored soccer mom.”  
  
Armin’s finger appeared in front of my face pointing at me with a fake warning and a hint of teasing behind those dangerous orbs of blue. “Don't test me, young man.” The bell to signal the start of the day rang through the halls, giving me the chance to force the nagging teacher out of my room.    
  
“Text them,” Armin repeated, his hand making one more threatening gesture before he turned his back to me and left the room. I didn't miss his eyes looking back at me while he walked through the crowd of students, his mouth moving to form words I didn't know because I could never fucking read lips.  
  
While my students made their way to their own assigned seats, I went to my desk and sat down. There were a million ways I could text this number back before my students were settled. 'Sorry for the inappropriate text.’ That would work but it's wasn't _me_. Not like that really mattered.. 'So sorry for bothering you last night.’ No, that was too much.

   
  
<< Sorry for asking about your dick.

 

Welp, that was _definitely_ too much but I wanted to get the text sent before class started, so fuck it. Good enough.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I received a text back a few hours later after I'd already written off the possibility of a response. A text that confused the ever loving fuck out of me.

>> It's not okay.

  
The text was the first thing I showed Armin the second he passed through my open doorway carrying his hot lunch with both hands. I almost made him spill it all over the place when I shoved my phone into his face, the bright screen with the text displayed momentarily blinding him.

  
“What the hell does that even mean?” I barked before chomping into my sandwich. I really needed to start packing a homemade meal like Armin. It was just too easy to swing by a convenience store and pick something up the night before hand. Besides, it couldn’t be too unhealthy to have a premade ham sandwich every day, could it?

  
Armin shrugged, poking his chopsticks into his meal to bring a bit of it up to his mouth. “Don’t overthink it. Just leave it.”

I narrowed my eyes, fully expecting him to stop me from grabbing my phone and sending another text, but when I slowly reached for the cell, ready to jerk my hand back in case he smacked me with his chopsticks, he only shrugged again. “I can try to stop you, but you’ll just text them tonight anyway.”

“Damn right.” I couldn't pull off the level of sass I was attempting, but I tried anyway. Armin shook his head at me while I began typing into the phone.

<< What's ‘not okay’ is sending a photo of an animal’s penis in response to a wrong text.

The reply was instant, not even giving me a chance to continue my angry lunch.

>> Cute.  
>> Is this how you come on to all potential partners?

“What the hell?” I stared down at the screen in disbelief before forcing it into Armin's face again.

Armin paused his chewing to read the text, then swallowed like a gentleman before speaking. “Did they just hit on you? Are they even a guy?”

“I have no fucking clue.”

“Test the waters,” he offered, taking a sip of coffee. Which was most likely at least his sixth cup that day. “Flirt back.”

“You've seen how subtle I can be,” I joked. “Unless you think I can come up with something better than asking about their schlong.”

“Don't say ‘schlong’ ever again.” Armin grabbed for the cellphone, typing in a message before I could say anything embarrassing. “There.”

<< Are you saying you're a potential partner?  
<< ;)

“You sent a winky face,” I said in the most monotone voice I could muster. I looked him over like I was trying to read Japanese.

He nodded, his voice and face becoming just as serious as mine. “I sent a winky face.”

“Well then..” My face cracked, a smile breaking free at the ridiculousness of the situation. “That'll make it obvious won't it?”

“That was my intention, yes.” He sipped his coffee while his eyes teased me from across the small table.

We both jumped at the vibration of my phone, our lunches pretty much forgotten when we scooted our seats closer together and read the text that appeared.

>> You really are a horny little shit, aren't you?  
>> Show me yours and I'll show you mine.

“Oh fuck.” Armin elbowed me in the ribs for cursing but I ignored him. Even though I had no idea who this person was, man or woman, young or old, hot or not, the idea of having someone to throw my sexual frustration at was enough to make my stomach fill with butterflies.

“Go to the bathroom and take the shot,” Armin leaned over to whisper.

“Armin!” I squealed and shoved him away, making us both giggle exactly like the teenage girls we taught all day . “I'm _not_ doing that!”

“What? You've never taken a dick pic in a public bathroom?”

“No! Armin, ew!” He brushed me off and finally went back to his meal, leaving me to figure out what to do on my own.

Honestly, it _was_ tempting. Even if it was phone action, at least I was getting some kind of attention. I was beyond desperate at this point... maybe it wouldn't be so bad to sext with a stranger. But I wasn't the kind of guy to just send pictures without knowing the person first.

  
<< Y don't u buy a guy a drink first? I'd like to meet my mystery man… U r a man right??

>> Yes, I'm a guy. And fuck no, I work too much.

  
<< R u some kind of businessman?

It made sense to ask - it was definitely common in Tokyo. Hell, working in the city and not being some kind of a business worker was weird. But that wasn't exactly the kind of guy I wanted to get involved with. They work too many hours and then go out drinking with their coworkers at night. Think like 7am - 10pm (or 0700 - 2200 for those of you reading outside of the USA). Even if he was free on the weekends, that wouldn't exactly be a thrilling relationship.

>> Something like that.

Vague, but again.. it made sense. Can't exactly give away too much or I'd find him too easily. He sent another seconds later.

>> What about you?

<< English teacher

>> Wow.  
>> I hope you teach better than you text.  
>> It's “why” and “you” by the way.

I scoffed at the text and Armin raised his brows at me, but I didn't didn’t take the time to explain, opting to quickly text back instead.

<< It makes texting faster, jerk.

>> You must be young.  
>> Please at least be a legal adult.

<< I'm not that young!  
<< I'm 20!

>> I was sixteen when you were born.

 _Oh_. So he's 36. It wasn’t like it was difficult math to figure that out, still, the information hit me like a sack of rocks. I chewed on my lip as I tried to think of a good reply. Something that would make him keep texting me because _fuck_ I loved older guys.

<< I bet u look really hot in ur suit.

>> Smooth.  
>> So, you're into older men then?

<< Absolutely.

>> Hm..  
>> What brought you to Japan?  
>> You’re not some sort of weirdo, are you?

I snorted at the question, again ignoring Armin as he threw me a puzzled look. 

<< Define 'weirdo’

>> Obsessed with Japanese people and insist on wearing a kimono on a regular basis.

I gaped at the screen, I'd seen a few foreigners walking around in kimono but I didn't know it was something people actually did _often_.

<< People do that??  
<< Doesn't that get expensive!?  
<< I kind of came 2 Japan at random..  
<< Wanted 2 try smth different and did 0 research.

>> I'd imagine it would be costly, yes.  
>> Glad to know you're not one of them.  
>> Do you regret it?

It's hard to decipher the tone of someone's message via words on a screen, but there was something about his question that made me feel kinda warm and fuzzy. No one ever asked, they always just assumed that I accepted this move as the biggest mistake in my life. I wanted to believe he was actually concerned about me, that he really wanted to know my answer and maybe even make me feel better if it were a negative one. And not that he just wanted his dick up my ass.

  
<< Not in the slightest :)  
<< It was overwhelming at first.. but being here for a while has really made me fall in love with the country!  
<< A lot of people speak English which is sooo helpful!

I paused between the messages, trying to think of probably what was my favorite thing the entire time I'd be there. The answer was easy.

<< Plus, have u SEEN the vending machines???  
<< U cannot beat the vending machines

My chuckle grabbed Armin's attention once again, and he finally leaned over to read the text. He rolled his eyes and began cleaning up his lunch. It wouldn’t be the first time I got distracted and missed my entire lunch. Pokemon Go was still really cool here. At least I got a few bites into my fancy ham sandwich.

>> Really glad to hear that.  
>> Wouldn’t want some cute helpless gaijin lost in Japan.

Gaijin? That was one of the first words I actually learned. It was rubbed in my face over and over again, especially anytime I fought with a vending machine when I didn’t put in the right coins. It meant foreigner. At least he called me cute?

<< But I’d have u to help me, right? ;p

As if my attempt at my flirting wasn’t bad enough, I sent a damn winky tongue face. God, I really was desperate. I drummed my fingers on the table while I waited for a reply. Only I could manage to start an awkwardly flirty texting session with a stranger who sent me a photo of an animal penis. I was having fun though, his sense of humor was right up my alley - even if it was a little strange. Maybe this would turn into something... Seriously, having Armin as my only friend was nice, but I _really_ needed to broaden my horizons and meet some new people. Go out for drinks, belt out some karaoke in a language I couldn’t speak, eat delicious ramen - you know, your typical tourist shit.

All that stuff…

And _maybe_ get laid.

>> Since you seem like an idiot..  
>> I guess I would have to help you.

<< Aww aren’t u sweet :l

>> Well.  
>> If you ever find yourself in a jam, let me know.  
>> I've got to go but you can text me later.  
>> Tell me more about your fascination with our vending machines.

Was it weird that I was really looking forward it? Yeah it was definitely weird - I didn't even know the guy’s name, which was probably a major red flag. Even though everything was strictly through text at this point, I figured it would be better to find out now rather than later.

  
<< Before you go!  
<< What's your name?

Armin stood up from our table and took his things over to the trash just as students began walking into the room. “Want to go out tonight?” He asked when he returned to grab his cup of room temperature coffee.

I shook my head, my eyes trained on my phone while I waited for a reply. “I'll probably pick up some chicken at Lawson’s and text this guy tonight.”

“I'm sure he'll just _love_ having an in-depth conversation with you about the wonders of Lawson's chicken and Japanese vending machines.” Armin's voice was laced heavily with sarcasm but we both knew he also had a weak spot for Lawson's fried chicken. Everyone did. They did a better job than any shitty fast food place in America - hell, it was my main food group for the first week that I lived here. That and the strawberry cream sandwiches that I bought way too often at 7-11.

“That chicken is worth mentioning and you know it.”

“Come out tonight.” His blue eyes pleaded with me. “Maybe you can invite your new boyfriend and meet him in person.”

“He's not my boyfriend.” I glanced at my phone again to see if I had gotten anything in the last ten seconds. Nope.

Armin hummed. “You're not denying that you’d want to invite him though.”

“He was fun to talk to,” I admitted with a shrug. “Even if he was a bit of a prick. So was I, honestly. Doesn’t mean I want to ask him out right away.”

The blonde shortie poked his nail into my chest, an all too knowing smile creeping onto his face. “You’re smitten.”

I swatted his hand away. “No, I’m not!”

Armin only chuckled. “Totally smitten.”

“Hardly.” Okay, maybe I lied. But only a little. While it didn't usually take much for someone grab my attention, I wasn't just going to start crushing on someone after one texting session. The asshole was fun to talk to, but I doubted it would last… It would at least take another five texting sessions for me to be crushing. Or four. Ok _maybe_ three. Two. Stop judging me.

“Just be careful.” He said it just like my sister would have, with a sigh and that 'look’. The look that said, if you fuck up I get full permission to say 'I told you so.’

“Yes, mother.”

“Good.” Armin planted his hand on top of my head and ruffled my already messy shaggy hair. “Stand up and greet your students like an adult, would you?” With that he turned and left the classroom, which had filled with teenage girls watching our exchange very closely. I think a few of them might have even had their phones out to record us. I never understood girls wanting two men to be together so badly. Whatever floats your boat I guess.

By the time the bell rang for class to begin, my phone still hadn’t gone off, and I definitely pouted for the rest of the school day. Even so, I refused to become one of those people that checked their phone every minute to check for a text.

Every ten minutes seemed much more reasonable, after all.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >> Incoming text 
> 
> << Outgoing text

By the end of the school day I wasn’t exactly sure what I’d even taught. It couldn’t have been anything of quality since the students walked out of class looking more confused than they did educated. But it wasn’t my fault!

Well... not _entirely_.

It had been hours and I still didn’t know my stranger's name. Every few minutes I checked my phone, convinced that it had vibrated in my pocket when it definitely hadn’t. The only text I _did_ receive was from Armin.

>> Stop checking your phone.

That guy had eyes everywhere, I swear.

<< I'm not!!

>> Eren, you literally just texted me back. That means you're checking your phone.

<< Smartass

>> You love me. :)

<< I do :)   
<< In case you were wondering..  
<< He hasn't texted back yet :(

>> He's probably just busy.  
>> Just let him text you on his own.   
>> And if he doesn't text you again, then he's not worth your time.

People needed more friends like Armin. He was honest but able to lay it on you in such a friendly way that it didn't hurt nearly as much as it could. If I had been texting my sister she probably would have said something like, 'do you think he found out what you looked like and stopped texting you?’

<< You're the best

>> I know :)   
>> You might want to run to the station.   
>> I just got through and it's PACKED!

<< It's always packed..

>> Trust me. It's bad.

Armin wasn’t lying. When I finally got to the train station, I watched in horror as groups of tourists made their way to the gates, all of them fumbling with their train passes and setting off alarms as they tried to just walk straight through.

<< Looks like I'm walking -.-”

>> You snooze you loose.   
>> Heading to the bar, I'll ttyl.

<< Have fun!

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and began the hour long trek home. An hour by foot really isn’t that long in Tokyo. My place in Shibuya was a hell of a lot closer than the cheaper place way outside the city that my teaching program had originally tried to set me up with. I used up a favor my father owed me and convinced him to pay the rest of the rent for the place I was staying at now. A studio apartment, if you could even call it that.

It was tiny.

Like painfully small.

I was knocking things off the shelves anytime my dick got hard.

The location was spectacular though - it was no wonder the place was so expensive. Just a bit down the street was Shibuya crossing, that crosswalk that people always seem associate with Tokyo when they think of the shopping area. The ridiculously loud billboards and bright lights were enough to put anyone into some kind of shopping trance.

Actually, the first time Armin dragged me down there, he took me into ‘109 Mens.’ One of the sales people saw me glance at a hoodie and grabbed my size for me before I had a chance to tell him I was just looking. He then proceeded to put it on me and throw broken English compliments at me while Armin stood off to the side and laughed at how red my face had become.

And that’s the story about how I ended up owning a white and blue striped hoodie that felt like a towel.

Standing at a red crossing sign, I whipped my phone out to check one more time before I grabbed dinner. A notification from Tumblr got me excited for a split second before I realized it was just someone sending me a silly ask. ‘Share to ten people or die’? I’ll take my fucking chances, thanks.

Dinner tonight was Lawson’s, big surprise. The employees there knew me well, which I felt a bit pathetic for, but the shop was only a block away from my apartment, easy access to someone too lazy to make anything themselves. Eventually I'd find a better place to eat, but for now I was fine with spending a few yen on some cheap ass chicken.

A few minutes later I was standing in an elevator bigger than my bathroom, which I grumbled about to myself everyday as it took me up to my place on the 23rd floor. The view wasn't really anything to die for, just a bunch of love hotels and a few other buildings, but on good days I could see Mount Fuji far off in the distance. I was half convinced someone poked the sky with a white marker and claimed it was a mountain the first time I saw it.

Kicking my shoes off just outside my apartment, I fiddled with my keys for a bit before I got the door open to go inside. My place came pre-furnished: washer and dryer combo, mini fridge, single burner to cook on, a bed that was too large for one person and took up way too much room, and a TV that had no channels in English.

 

  
I ate my fried chicken while watching some ridiculous soap opera on my TV featuring a woman screaming over a time traveling mini van. Weird. Mid-bite of my extremely nutritious dinner, my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I dropped my chicken back into the bag and grabbed for my phone, swiping over it and checking to see what I'd gotten.

>> Hey, Eren. Dad wants to know if you need anything.

Just Mikasa. I was about to just shove my phone back and pretend like I never got it, but then I noticed the message telling me there were two more unread texts.

>> Hey.   
>> Miss me?

If I had still been chewing, my food would have gotten caught in my throat from the scoff his message drew out of me. Apparently I had received it 15 minutes ago, around the time I was standing at a register and drooling over chicken like some kind of crazed person.

<< That's a bit full of urself don't u think?

>> Maybe.

I covered my mouth to muffle laughter.

  
<< Well, u wouldn't be wrong

>> About me being full of myself or about you missing me?

<< Both I guess

>> Did you think about me during class?

Was I really that obvious? So much so that someone I didn’t even know could call me out on that shit? Ah fuck it, there was no denying it.

<< Yea, I did   
<< I was considering texting u again n asking about ur asshole

  
>> No one can say you're unoriginal with your pickup lines.

The snort that escaped me was loud enough for my neighbor to groan in annoyance. The walls were way too thin for me to laugh at some joke loud enough for the neighbors to hear. At least they weren't banging on the wall to try to shut me up. Like the one night I jerked off and didn't realize they could hear me so clearly. Good times. It took me another few days before I figured out a good way to muffle myself enough so they couldn't hear me. Either that or I fucked my hand in the shower.

<< Stop being funny!   
<< My neighbors r going to kill me for being too loud!

>> I made you laugh?

There are three different ways that I laugh, and all of them are fucking embarrassing.. Your average laugh - way too fucking loud and obnoxious. The single bark of laughter - an annoying high pitched 'HAH’ that damages eardrums.

Or the single snort.

The snort was like my body thought something was _so_ funny that it tried to inhale the joke though my fucking nose with as much strength as it could muster. Shit, I've gotten bloody noses before from the power of my stupid snort. People think it's cute. I sure as fuck don't.

<< More like a single loud snort.. but yea..

>> I'm not sure if I should be proud of myself or not.

<< Oh it's an achievement, be very proud!

>> Do I get a prize?

<< Of course!   
<< There's a vending machine in my apartment building, it will give u any of the selected prizes you'd like   
<< U have 2 put in ur own coins tho :3

>> Hmm..   
>> So you're inviting me over?

_Oh._ That wasn't how I meant the text to come off.. but fuck my dick twitched at the thought at having someone come over. It's obvious he wouldn't be coming over just for melon flavored soda from the vending machine.

<< Nope! The walls r paper thin!!

>> Where do you live anyway?   
>> Don't commute too far, do you?

<< I'm in Shibuya :)   
<< The school tried to get me to commute from Yokosuka  
<< That was like a super long train ride.. nooo thanks   
<< What about u??

>> Shinjuku.   
>> Have you been?

<< Yea!!   
<< My school is in Shinjuku!

>> Even closer to you than I was expecting.

A little squeak came from the back of my throat, my excitement coming out far too easily just from our little convo. Knowing that he lived so close to me meant that I actually had a chance to make something out of this misdialed text. Friends, lovers, fuck buddies, _whatever_ \- as long as I could get him to take me out. It wasn’t like it would be completely out of line to ask him to lunch someday. That way I could eat something besides a ham sandwich.

<< We could have had lunch together today!   
<< :(

>> I’ll pass on eating lunch from your favorite vending machine.

<< It wasn’t from a vending machine!   
<< …..   
<< It was a sandwich from 7-11

>> What am I going to do with you?

<< Buy me lunch?

>> Nice try.   
>> But here, try this place sometime.

Below his text was a link to some restaurant. The entire page was in Japanese, but there were bowls of noodles that looked delicious and that was good enough for me.

<< Thanks! I’ll take my friend with me!   
<< Maybe he can help me with the menu lol..   
<< If it's a good place he's prob been there :)

>> Right, Japanese menu.   
>> You’ll figure it out.   
>> Are they a teacher too?

<< Yep! He’s a non-native like me

>> Then they haven’t been there.

<< How can u be so sure??

>> I just know.   
>> I’ll tell the owner to keep an eye out for two foreigners.

<< Y do u think I stick out that much?!?

>> Are you Japanese?

<< ….   
<< No…

>> That’s why.

Even though no one could see me, I was pouting at my phone. It was more of a playful pout, a mix between pretending to be sad and trying not to grin. I really hoped I was reading these messages correctly because they seemed playful, but can be so misleading.

<< I’m not very good at this...  
<< But you are teasing me, right?

>> You’re far too innocent.   
>> Yes, I’m teasing you.

Right as I was about to send a reply, he messaged me again.

>> Have you never flirted over text before?

<< I think u saw first hand how awful I am at it

>> You weren't too bad this afternoon.

<< Yea.. that was my friend, Armin..   
<< The teacher

>> Really?   
>> You had someone else hit on me?

The need to defend myself popped up instantly.

<< Not all of it!!   
<< Just the “are you saying you're a potential partner?”

>> The part with the winky face

Somehow I knew that was going to come back to bite me in the ass. Damn Armin for thinking he was clever.

<< Yes, the part with the winky face  
<< The rest was all me!

>> Good.

Nothing more came after that, I waited a solid 60 seconds while expecting him to explain himself but he didn't. I couldn't wait any longer.

<< Good??

>> You're more charming on your own.

Heat traveled up from my neck and my face burned. For once I was thankful this was all over text, my tomato face was probably as attractive as a tomato flavored candy sounds. _Disgusting_.

<< Thank you. :)   
<< I told Armin that I was going to ask about ur “schlong” and the phone was ripped from my hands

>> You're an absolute dork, Eren.

Reading my own name over the text reminded me that he never bothered to give me his own.. I was worried I would come off as annoying asking him again, but it wasn't like I was going to continue this friendship without even knowing his name.

>> U never told me ur name btw

The reply was instant.

>> Levi.

For some reason finally finding out his name left me kind of speechless. Maybe because he didn’t give it to me earlier? Whatever the reason, for the first time that night I couldn’t think of how to reply. Really, what the fuck do you say to someone when they give you their name for the first time? ‘Oh wow! You have a name! That’s so unique!’ That sure as fuck wouldn’t work.

It was a nice name. Not super common and rolled off the tongue well enough. Made me wonder how he pronounced it. If he had the kind of accent that would make it sound like ‘Reevi.’ Armin’s winky face may have been embarrassing at lunch but at least he knew how to properly flirt with someone via text. I was overthinking the situation and Levi was waiting for a reply, so I went with the first thing that came to mind. It wasn't a lie, the name was appealing.

<< Sounds hot

>> You really are bad at this.

<< Cut me some slack! I don't flirt over text everyday!

>> No, you just text people asking about their “schlong” and hope they find you charming enough to continue a conservation.

My nose was beginning to hurt, I think that may have been the third snort tonight and my poor neighbor must have given up on showing their distaste over the noise. Levi's sense of humor was perfect.

<< Worked on u tho, didn't it?   
<< :3

>> Yeah...  
>> It did.

Levi admitting it so easily left me grinning at my phone. The chicken was long forgotten and I tossed it aside to keep texting. At some point I moved over to my bed where we had an in depth conversation about our favorite vending machine items. I wasn’t surprised that he drank ‘Boss coffee.’ Levi came off like some kind of strong guy that demanded coffee even stronger. To me that shit tasted like sludge, but apparently my love for iced coffee made me ‘weak.’

… He may have be right considering I fell asleep before we could even come to an agreement.

I woke up the next morning with my phone laying on my face.

>> Good morning, dork.   
>> Maybe you should grab a stronger coffee on your way to work.

I rolled my eyes and jumped out of bed to get ready for the day. And you better believe I was going to send Levi a picture of my _ice cold coffee_ with the cute cow on the front as soon as I grabbed it from a vending machine.   



End file.
